


The Little Things

by ChibiEnvyChan



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEnvyChan/pseuds/ChibiEnvyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud wants to show his appreciation, but what can a cadet do for a SOLDIER First Class?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [t3h Wolfy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=t3h+Wolfy).



> Disclaimer: Square Enix pwns all characters.

Zack mentored him. Zack protected him. But more importantly gave him friendship.

And what had Cloud given Zack?

Nothing.

That was going to change.

His little trip to sector 7 took a large chunk out of his paycheck, but it was well worth it. He'd surprise his lover with a romantic night or at least close to it as he could get with his limited paycheck.

Jingle.

He's here.

Everything checked, Cloud made himself scarce.

"What a day," Zack yawned, dragging himself inside until he noticed a mixture of pleasant aromas. His curious piqued, he headed towards the kitchen where a feast awaited him. "Wow." But where was the chef?

Inside the bathroom with a rose scented bubble bath.

"Surprise."

"Cloud, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

"I'm serious."

"Zack, I'm serious too. I wanted to thank you for everything."

The SOLDIER smiled. "Being with you is more than enough. Now how about we mosey into the bubble bath?"

"ZAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKKK!"


End file.
